Miku Returns
by kawaiimyst10
Summary: After 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' When Miku thinks all hope is lost for her, she finally returns to reality. However, two twins were behind it, and she was at the verge of forgetting everything. So, what will everyone think when they find out that the first vocaloid 01 lost all her memories? Well, let's just say Master is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

the recycle bin

The vast darkness looked impossible to overcome. If I could, I would hug my knees to my chest, and cry. I can't see where they are; I can't feel them.

Whenever I try to blink, or open my eyes, an error message runs through my head.

'ERROR, INCOMPLETE ACTION'

I've been getting that since I can remember.

My memories are very vague. It's like I have traveled into a distant memory, or a place where I can't do anything. I can only think, I can't move, or walk around.

Only, I don't know how to think, or what to think about. Whenever it comes up, whenever I try to remember my old life with my blue tails-

'ERROR INSUFFICIENT SPACE'

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Likewise, I don't even want to remember. I don't want to think about it.

The beeping will just get louder like last time, and turn into ringing.

I WANT TO LOOK UP!

My wires cringed, and I could feel my eyes moving at last. I tried blinking them open, and I could see a slit of light.

"Do you think she is awake?" What? Who's there!

I opened my eyes more, and a question rang through my head. What makes now different from last moments? In my eyes the bright light grew bigger, but that voice came from nowhere. Where did it come from?

I could feel something, something, vibrational. What's happening? I felt like screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" My voice brought up a screeching echo that made me shiver. Was that really me?

I started feeling something beneath me. A brown color was below me. What is this? It felt solid then I saw something I didn't see in a while. There were two black boots beneath a black and turqouise skirt. I smiled at the site of the familiarity. I began seeing a message in my eyes then.

REDOWNLOADING

What? I could see shrivels of myself then. "EH?" I squinted at my voice that sounded like mechanical nails. I got a flashback then, disappearing into the blackness, being thrown into that darkness of a void. But how can I remember? How can it be happening now?

As if my last question was answered, I heard a man yell. "What are you doing?!" His voice sounded frightful. Why was he scared? "RIN! LEN! DON'T!" Rin? Len?

I could see two blurry figures infront of me, and they were sitting infront of a desktop. "Rin?" The voice was mine, but I didn't recognise it. Did I say it?

"Oh no!" The man's voice sounded, but I didn't see him. Was he behind me? I attempted to turn around, and there he was. Brown hair, and all... But I couldn't grasp on where I had seen him.

Then I saw my arm, and I was happy. I finally noticed what was happening. I was coming out of the black void, and into reality again.

My wishes were finally granted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Ringing**

When I turned to face the man he looked worried and bit his thumb. "Miku?" Even his voice sounded frightful. Was I known as a monster before?

I looked at the two twins sitting at the computer desk. They were both mischievously grinning. There was some kind of lost familiarity of that. I keep feeling the adrenaline that I am supposed to compare them to something.

My head was scrambling with confusion. I don't understand. Why was the man _so _afraid of me. Who is he? And why are Rin and Len smiling like that? "What's going on?" I wanted to know, I can't just keep standing around clueless. I look like fool.

Plus, if I was that scary, they would tell me why. Right?

Then, the man smiled just like the twins who were standing now. "You don't remember do you?" His voice was low like playing a low 'g' on a clarinet.

Remember what? Well, I guess it could be disappearing into the void of trash. Unless... Unless he is thinking about the memories I can't remember. I looked at one of my pigtails. Then I gazed at Rin and Len. I couldn't get any of the memories to come up. I tried thinking about it, thinking about the first time the blonds came.

Then, a ringing came to my ears and I felt useless. I cringed and I just felt like ripping my headphones off. I could picture the twins looking at me in their devious ways. I gripped my headphones trying to take them off. There were sparks of pain running through my fingertips; I feel like crying.

A far away voice yelled my name. I don't want to suffer. Although, the ringing kept going. I began blinking some tears away, and as if that wasn't enough to torture me, I saw a message whenever I closed my eyes. My eyelids also looked like they were blinking red but I know that was just my system faltering.

'Error Insufficient Space'

I HATE THAT MESSAGE!

I could hear the man cursing and yelling at Rin and Len. No, it's not their fault! It's mine! I remembered! All in all, if the blame does matter, it was his fault. He asked me if I had remembered then I tried to, and failed miserably.

I finally heard the ringing begin to fade. I smiled, and then the void of darkness swallowed me up again. Great. I'm in a hole again. WHERE AM I NOW?

Rage was now through me, I don't want to go back into the trash bin! Not now, I just got out! Let me stay, Master! (Why did I call him that?) Let me stay the man with the brown hair! I don't want to leave now...

Although, I still heard voices they made me calm. I was still with reality. Thank you! "Len, help me get her onto the table." The man's voice echoed throughout my head. Table? Why the table?

Another voice sounded. "What can I do?" That wasn't Len's voice, it was too high. On the other hand, it was kind of muffled by something, the echoes.

"Watch we don't drop her..." The man replied. So echoey, so far away.

I braced for some hands wrapping around me, but I couldn't feel anything. I guess you can say it was kind of ghostly. However, I can't be sure if I got up on the table or not. Even if I did, it wouldn't matter, I won't be able to awaken. I guess you can say I am unconscious.

I felt like laughing for some reason. I hadn't said that in a _long _time.

I guess I was put back into the black void after all. The black void of loneliness. Nothing but my thoughts.

There was something different though. I felt...at peace, no longer a dark shadow. That is how I know I am still in reality. Oh, how I love reality. Peace, Tranquility, and Serenity is all I need in this blackness, or to see a light in this never ending darkness.


End file.
